1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to interfaces between devices. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to devices capable of transmitting or receiving data at more than one data rate.
2. Information
Semiconductor devices in a printed circuit board (PCB) typically communicate through a device-to-device interconnection (DDI). Such a DDI typically includes copper traces formed in the PCB to transmit signals between devices. A device may be coupled to a DDI by solder bonding or a device socket secured to the PCB.
IEEE Std. 802.3ae-2002, Clause 47 defines a 10 Gigabit Attachment Unit Interface (XAUI) for transmitting data between devices in data lanes. Each data lane typically transmits a serial data signal between the devices using a differential signaling pair. A XAUI is typically coupled to a 10 Gigabit Media Independent Interface (XGMII) which is capable of transmitting or receiving data at a data rate of ten gigabits per second. In addition, the XAUI format may be used in transmitting data over an Infiniband 4× cable as described in the proposed 10GBASE-CX4 standard presently being explored by the IEEE P802.3ak working group.